Searching For A Heart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Darkness in the morning, shadows on the land. Certain individuals aren't sticking with the plan..." Neither Finn or Amanda expected to fall in love again after their respective past relationships fell apart... but are people so accepting of their love? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**June 29th 2007…**_

_'These streets feel so damn cold…' 17 year old Amanda thought as she walked down the sidewalk to clear her head… and stopped, her eyes widening behind her sunglasses._

_She crouched down and touched the hand that had touched her foot… only for a terrified scream to scare her, Amanda screaming and ducking as Yukie swung at her._

"_Go away! Go away, I've already had enough, you damn jerk bastards!" Yukie cried, as she tried to swing her 'Homeless Teen. Will Work For Food and Job' sign at Amanda._

"_Yukie, stop, it's me-" Amanda responded, screaming in pain as Yukie punched her in her right shoulder blade… and reeled back when she saw blood._

"_Go away, you already took half of my money! I just wanted some damn food, I haven't ate in three days!" Yukie cried as she took her sign and ran off into the alleyway, where she started crying quietly._

_Amanda pulled herself up to where she could sit up… and felt hands on her shoulders, causing her to scream again as her eyes snapped shut._

_And it would've scared anyone else off… but Tyler Black knew an abuse victim when he saw one._

"_Who fucking hurt you?" Tyler asked, before he ended up hearing footsteps running off in the alleyway._

"_My ex did this to me…" Amanda responded, Tyler taking the sunglasses off of her and cringing at the bruises on her face._

"_Here, let me take you to a hospital." Tyler suggested._

"_My friend, she needs a doctor more than I do… she's in that alleyway, scared and really thin." Amanda replied, Tyler helping her up and tying a towel to her bleeding shoulder blade before they headed down the alleyway._

_Yukie opened her eyes… and saw Amanda, running over and the two hugging each other._

_But her relief was short lived when she saw the aged bruises on her friend's face._

"_What… happened to you?" Yukie managed to ask, while feeling the soreness of her throat._

"_Remember John's friend? He wasn't so nice." Amanda responded as Tyler guided the two to his rented Explorer._

_At the hospital, Tyler watched over the two girls… and saw that Yukie was sleeping but Amanda wasn't._

"_I left and everything further descended into hell…" Amanda replied quietly, Tyler lightly rubbing her right wrist._

"_You didn't know she was going to be like this?" Tyler asked._

"_I didn't feel safe to come back home… her stepfather is a cold hearted and cruel man." Amanda responded, cringing as stretching lightly aggravated her bruised body and she cried out in pain, Tyler brushing her tears away._

"_Well, she's away from him now. But now… she's homeless and probably don't have no one to look after her. Not even her own mother has shown up here, since the nurses called the house and the phone got disconnected." Tyler explained._

"_I'm doing what I should've done two years ago… I'm not leaving her behind again." Amanda replied before she gave into the pain medication and closed her eyes._

"_Get some rest, kiddo. You need it more than ever. She'll be here when you wake up." Tyler responded quietly._

_Little did he know how much his life would change…_

**Present time**_**, July 17th 2017…**_

Amanda flinched as Finn got her to open her mouth, Finn seeing some blood and loose teeth on the right side of Amanda's mouth.

"How bad?" Amanda asked, having gotten kicked in the face during a match with Emma… and Finn grabbed the nearby water bottle, opening it.

"Emma owes you an apology, Darlin'." Finn responded after Amanda rinsed her mouth out, the 35 year old holding an ice pack to his 27 year old girlfriend's bruised face.

"She was cackling after she kicked me in the face..." Amanda replied as Yukie and Seth ran in and hugged her. _'Help!' _She mouthed, Finn knowing they were squeezing her too tightly and gently pulling them off of her.

"Sorry." Yukie apologized.

"Just be careful with her." Finn responded, holding Amanda's head and neck still as Dr. Amann walked in and Amanda cringed when he shined a light in her eyes.

"I will be, it's not like I'm going to snap her neck off." Yukie responded.

"Emma kicked her really damn hard… third time in two weeks she's done this to someone." Dr. Amann explained, Amanda trying to lie down but Finn and Seth gently stopped her.

"You need to be checked over after a match like that, kiddo." Seth responded.

"Everything sounds louder and seems brighter than it is." Amanda replied, Finn holding her closer to him.

"I can't fight against Elias, not while she's hurting." Finn responded after Hunter walked in.

"I'll look after her, Finn. Just go fight." Yukie responded.

"I'm calling the match off." Hunter replied before he kissed Amanda on her forehead and leaving.

Yukie and Seth looked at each other and walked into the hallway.

"What in the world is going on with those two?" Seth asked.

"They're dating each other and it's getting very annoying. Finn would have fought against Elias tonight, but no… everyone got a soft spot for Mandy. It's always Mandy, 24/7 without a damn break." Yukie explained.

"Yukie, she could have a concussion." Seth responded.

"The girl looks alright to me. I had worse concussions than that." Yukie stated.

"You know how she is, hiding her pain until she can't anymore." Seth replied, Yukie not relenting.

"She needs to grow up and show more of it. I don't even do that shit no more." Yukie responded.

"What, show how you're feeling? Pain is pain, Yukie." Seth replied.

"You've solved the greatest answer ever, Sherlock. Let me give you a hand." Yukie responded sarcastically while clapping her hands.

Seth walked into the locker room while Yukie stayed there, seeing the expression on Amanda's face… and realising she had heard them.

_'Pfft, whatever.' _Yukie thought to herself.

"That was out of line and she doesn't need to behave like that."

Yukie's eyes narrowed after hearing Finn say that.

"What was that, jerk bastard?!" Yukie retorted angrily, unaware that a streak of silver hair was showing which usually happened to a Shirabuki child.

"She'll calm down." Seth replied.

"I express how I feel at times! We're all human, damn it!" Amanda responded, Finn keeping an ice pack on the back of her neck.

"But it doesn't mean you can't hold stuff back. I mean, I bet you have something to say about Yukie. Sometimes people even talk about you and others behind our backs." Seth explained.

"Knock it off already! It's been a bad night, don't make it a worse one!" Amanda replied before she went to go get cleaned off.

Yukie couldn't believe what Seth had said… but she was glad that Amanda wouldn't take the bait.


End file.
